Jersey Fun (a McRoll in the REAL World story by Mari, Sammy & Ilna)
by sammy1026
Summary: The gang splits up to enjoy separate adventures. Part 11 of the 6th Annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


_Welcome to part 11 of the 6th Annual REAL McRoll Holiday Marathon. There will be a new story every day between now and January 3rd. (Though we retain the right to keep going until January 5th if we're having too much fun.)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Extra note:_

_This marathon marks our friendiversary. It was December 2014 that Sammy read my stories Jersey Smiles and Oblivious and decided to post one of her own. It was spectacular and we began talking in DMs. She introduced me to Ilna after I was her very first reviewer and the rest, as they say, is history._

_I love you both and cannot imagine life without two of the best friends anyone could be lucky enough to call la Famiglia. (Right back at ya-Sammy) (and I know I speak for Ilna too who was at work when this note was added lol)_

_We love our amazing, loyal readers and REAL McRollers. We promise they'll always be safe with us. _

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Jersey Fun**

Danny entered the kitchen wearing his JETS jersey and jingling car keys. "Good morning, good morning, are you ready for your adventure in the city?" he asked the older kids who were finishing a quick breakfast before heading back into Manhattan for the day.

"Ready," several of them chorused, as Grace, knowing her father and uncle, said, "We'll be careful, promise."

Steve, who was finishing a bagel and coffee nodded approvingly. "The buses are on regular schedules today, so they leave every half hour. Call when you're leaving the city and we'll pick you up at the bus stop."

"Got it," Cody said as he checked his wallet and replaced it in his pocket. He, Jadon, Jess, Grace, Casey and Dylan were spending another day in the city with Danny's niece Francesca and nephew Eric who were very experienced at getting around. They'd be visiting the wax museum, 9/11 memorial, Times Square and the robotics museum that had Dylan excited beyond words. "Thanks for another great breakfast," he told Nonna and the others chimed in with similar words.

"Okay, let's get you going before rush hour," Danny said as Nonna hugged everyone before they left.

"And don't forget." Nonna's eyes sparkled. "When you get home I want to hear ever every word about your day."

* * *

While the older kids were in the city Danny, Gabby and Jenna took Kaitlyn and Jacob to Fire Me Up Studio in nearby Cranford where they would spend the morning learning to use a pottery wheel, watching a glass blowing demonstration and maybe even getting a chance to fuse some glass themselves.

Grandma Ang, Aunt Deb, Mary, Aaron and Nonna were playing cards at the dining room table while Joseph and Elizabeth volunteered to take DJ and Joan with them on a grocery run which everyone by now understood would include a stop at the mall.

"Joan and me want to wear our cousin crew shirts," DJ said. "Would that be okay, Grandma?"

"That would be fine," Elizabeth beamed. "Run downstairs and change."

Hearing DJ call her Grandma was still new and made her heart jump a little every time. Her mind drifted back to the morning they were getting ready to head into the city as a group.

"_As much fun as the kids have been having in the snow, I'm glad there's none in the forecast today," Joseph said as he checked his wallet before placing it in his back pocket. "I want the group going to the _Intrepid_ to see everything."_

_Elizabeth smiled. "Of course you do. Just don't take over for the guides," she said knowingly. "At least too much."_

_He was about to reply to her teasing but spotted a small form in the doorway. "DJ," he said. "Everything okay?"_

_Elizabeth turned and smiled warmly. "Hi, sweetheart. Did you need help with something?"_

"_I wanted to ask you somethin'," he said in a quiet voice, " 'fore we left."_

_Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and held out a hand, encouraging him to come closer. "What is it, honey?" She guided him to sit beside her and Joseph sat on his other side._

_DJ chewed his lower lip, playing with his fingers in his lap. His feet dangled from the bed and he kicked them lightly._

"_Is it about the trip into the city?" Joseph asked. "I know it's going to be a lot different than anything you've seen before, but you'll be with all of us, so you'll be completely safe."_

"_It's not that," DJ said._

_Elizabeth put a gentle hand over his. "Then what, honey? You can ask us anything."_

"_You know the ornaments I gave to Mommy and Daddy and Angie on Christmas Eve?"_

_Both Elizabeth and Joseph smiled. "Yes," Elizabeth said. "They were so perfect. I'm getting teary just thinking about them."_

_Joseph reached around DJ to touch his wife's back._

"_When I was shopping with Nonna," DJ continued, "she asked if I wanted to get any other ornaments. Like for you." He looked up nervously at them. "But I wasn't sure. 'Cause we didn't talk about it ever. I know you're Angie's grandma and grandpa so I didn't know if I should call you that." _

"_DJ, we want you to call us whatever you feel comfortable calling us," Elizabeth said gently. "But I should tell you we would be very excited if you called us Grandma and Grandpa."_

_DJ looked between them, seeing the open and honest expressions gazing back at him. "Really?"_

"_Really," Joseph assured him. "In fact, we've been hoping you would do exactly that."_

_DJ's eyes widened. "You have?"_

"_We have," Elizabeth said, nodding. "We were talking about it just last night."_

_DJ's smile lit his face. "Grandma and Grandpa," he said, a trace of awe in his voice. "Grandma and Grandpa," he repeated, more strongly this time._

_Elizabeth blinked back tears and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, that was the best Christmas present you could have given me."_

_DJ held her tighter, secure in her warm embrace. She released him only for him to be wrapped up in Joseph's arms next._

"_You've made us very happy, DJ," he said. "We're so happy to have you as our grandson. And we want you to know you can _always_ come to us. About anything."_

_DJ smiled, now completely relaxed between them._

"_Every single person in this house is absolutely thrilled to have you in our family," Elizabeth continued. "They can't wait to hear you call them 'uncle' or 'aunt' or 'cousin.' And that goes for quite a few people back home, too."_

"_They do?"_

_She smiled. "They do. I promise."_

_DJ jumped off the bed excitedly. "I'm gonna go right now and find Uncle Aaron! And Aunt Mary! And Uncle Danno! And all my cousins!" He stopped and turned, running back to Elizabeth and Joseph and throwing his small arms around them both. "Thanks, Grandma and Grandpa!"_

"_Thank you, DJ," Elizabeth whispered, holding him tight._

* * *

With the bustle of the older kids heading out on their adventures so early, Steve had taken Angie into the den for a thankfully un-protested nap at 10:00 a.m.

"Mommy," she murmured sleepily.

Catherine was lying on the pull out as Angie slept, reading a book about the first female naval aviators she'd received for Christmas when a little whimper escaped her daughter's lips. "Hey, baby girl," she said and recognizing a dream, ran a gentle hand over her hair.

"Wan' Cammie." Angie's heavy-lidded eyes opened, then closed for another few seconds before focusing on her mother's. "See Cammie?"

"Were you dreaming of her, sweetie? Cammie is home having fun with Esther, remember?"

"See Cammie?" Angie pushed closer to snuggle against Catherine, one little hand taking a fistful of her mother's soft, green sweater.

Reaching for her phone Catherine pulled up Esther's most recent text. "See, there she is on our beach last night, she said to give you puppy kisses and she'll see us really soon."

Steve entered to the sound of his wife murmuring soothingly. "Hey, look who's awake," he said. He joined them on the mattress to kiss Angie's head and peck Catherine's lips.

"We're missing Cammie," she explained when he quirked a brow at their daughter clutching her phone and kissing the screen. "I think she was having a dream, and since she snuggles with Cammie after a nap …"

"It's six o'clock at home, let's call." He pulled out his own phone and hit speed dial. "Esther's up by now." Seconds later the connection was made and Esther's smiling face appeared.

"Good morning!" She waved as Steve held the phone so all three appeared. "Hi Angie!"

"Esta!" The little face brightened at the sight of her much loved nanny. "We'he Cammie?" She bounced excitedly.

"Right here." Esther knelt and wrapped an arm around the dog's neck.

A soft, "Woof," reached their ears and Angie squealed with joy.

"Cammie! Hi Cammie! Mommy look!"

"She was really missing her after a nap," Catherine explained. "Hi pretty girl, we love you."

"Wuv ooh!" Angie blew kisses as the dog did a whirling dance at hearing her humans.

"She's doing great. Chin stopped by last night and she swam with him, then Kamekona took her out about ten and she's so used to us staying here while you're away, she comes right into the spare room to sleep."

"Smartest dog on the island," Steve said proudly.

"Cammie, ah de cookie an 'now wif Nonna!" Angie explained her latest activities to the dog.

Catherine kissed her cheek and said, "Tell Esther and Cammie we'll see them soon, and bye bye, we'll call again tomorrow."

"Ah bye bye see mowwo!" Angie waved and blew kisses.

"Call anytime," Esther waved and after saying their own goodbyes, Steve ended the call.

* * *

By the time Joseph and Elizabeth returned with DJ and Joan, each wearing evidence of a mid-morning ice cream treat on the fronts of their shirts, Angie was awake and very much enjoying being the center of attention at the card game.

"DJ! Joanie!" She squealed when she saw them and slid out of Grandma Ang's lap. "I pay wif cawds and tawk to Cammie!"

"That sounds fun." DJ smiled as she hugged him. "We brought you a surprise from the mall."

"I didn't realize the grocery store was at the mall these days," Catherine teased as her mother entered the room carrying a large shopping bag while Joseph carried an armload of groceries into the kitchen.

"Are there more?" Steve asked.

"Two more trips," Joseph said.

Steve and Aaron headed to the foyer to grab their coats.

"We had ice cream, Mama," Joan said excitedly.

Mary feigned shock. "I never would have guessed it by that stain on your shirt." She tickled Joan's belly eliciting a torrent of giggles.

"That's not ice cream." DJ looked at the mark on the front of his own shirt. "That's frosting from the cinnamon rolls."

Nonna, Grandma Ang and Aunt Deb burst out laughing as Elizabeth looked unapologetic.

"You are incorrigible, Mom," Catherine chuckled.

"I apologize for nothing," Elizabeth grinned. "Plus wait until you see what we found." She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box. "It's a snow sculpture kit. It has molds to make different shapes and then you can put them together to build all kinds of things like polar bears and robots."

"And a princess castle!" Joan added.

"How could I forget the castle?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Dylan will love the robot," DJ said.

"He sure will," Catherine agreed. "How about if we have some lunch and then when Kaitlyn and Jacob get home we go outside and try it out."

"YAY!" DJ and Joan cheered in unison causing Angie to join in.

"Just one shopping bag today, that isn't bad," Steve teased as he reentered the room.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled guilelessly at him.

"What do wanna bet there are more in the car?" Mary whispered to Catherine.

"Total suckers bet," Catherine chuckled.

"Let's get some lunch," Nonna smiled happily, never more in her element than when surrounded by food and family, "Then you can go play in the snow."

**THE END**

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
